His Story
by themccallgleek
Summary: In life, if you make a promise, you have to keep it, don't you? He wishes he hadn't made that promise now... but he did. And he must be true to his word.


**His Story**

_Story Summary: In life, if you make a promise, you have to keep it, don't you? He wishes he hadn't made that promise now... but he did. And he must be true to his word._

**DISCLAIMER: The characters all belong to JK Rowling, other than the waiter.**

**A/N: I made this up when I was in the car, coming home from the Lake District so... I hope you like it!**

The blonde man with bright blue eyes, and looks very handsome, stares across the room at a happy family. The woman – about 27, the blonde man's age, but still very beautiful – has flowing brunette hair. It is wavy, and like the colour of chocolate. Her eyes are the same colour, and they shine as she smiles, feeding a child of only 2, and chatting with a ginger man. The little girl has red hair, like her father, and warm brown eyes like her mother. The father is quite muscley, and also smiling down at his beautiful daughter. He is called Ronald Weasley, but prefers Ron, and his wife, the woman, is Hermione Weasley, previously Hermione Granger. Their child is called Rose Weasley, and she bounces about in the high chair, surveying the people in the café. The blonde man is still watching Hermione carefully, with a slight frown on his face. He never takes his eyes off her, but she somehow does not notice. He sips a bit of his disgusting stone cold (for he has been her for over half an hour, just watching Hermione, and listening too) coffee. If you listen closely, you can hear his fingers tap against the table, and outside the waves crash against the rocks. They are all in a Muggle café called 'The Hut On The Rock'. The blonde man comes here often, as he knows he can think here, without being disturbed. He is approached carefully by a waiter, who asks, "Can I get you something else, sir?"

The blonde man jumps slightly, for he is still staring at Hermione. He glances up at the waiter, and replies with a smile, "Just another coffee, please." When the waiter leaves, he goes back to staring at Hermione, who still hasn't noticed him yet. However, she glances round quickly, and he still does not avert his eyes. He wants her to notice him, and smiles at her when her eyes rest on him for a second. Unfortunately, she looks away, and is scanning the room again. Ron prods her lightly in the back, and says, "We should be leaving. Look at the time. We can't be back too late, because..." he glances down at Hermione's swollen stomach. The blonde man suddenly realises she is pregnant, and is shocked. "Well, you know why." Ron finishes with a laugh.

Hermione laughs, and pats her stomach, before standing up to give Ron a quick kiss. "Yes, yes. You're still bossy, you know." She laughs. "But I guess that's why I love you." She kisses him again.

From across the room, the blonde man finally stirs. He can hear every word they're saying and so, as the waiter appears with a coffee in front of him, he stands up and stuffs a Muggle 5 pound note into the waiter's hand. "Forget about the coffee, and keep the change," he says lightly with another smile.

Hermione stands up and lifts Rose out of the high chairs, and holds her in her arms. The blonde man heads swiftly across the room, towards the door, and opens the door just as Hermione and Ron reach it. "After you," he says with a blinding smile, hoping that she will at least show some recognition.

Hermione catches Ron's eye briefly, and smiles slightly at the blonde man, ducking her head. "Thanks." She says quickly, and hurries out of the door. She trips slightly, and puts a hand on her stomach.

Ron walks quickly forward, totally ignoring the blonde man. He puts a hand on his wife's shoulder, steadying her. "It's Hugo, isn't it?" He smiles. "I always knew that boy would be trouble," he laughs.

Hermione nods. The unborn baby in her stomach is going to be called Hugo then, the blonde man thinks. "I can cope." She says, somewhat stiffly. Then she walks on, her head held high. They walk out, hand in hand, careful to keep Rose away from the cliff edge which is only metres away from the door. They get into their car, and then they drive off.

The blonde man watches them with a sinking heart. He has to. He promised himself. He walks up to the cliff edge, looking over it. It is a long way down, and if you fell, or jumped, it would result in certain death, no question about it. The blonde man sighs and inches forwards, ever so slightly. Then, he thinks all he can about Ron and Hermione holding hands, kissing, whatever he can. The way they will soon have 2 kids together, the way Hermione didn't recognise him, the way she never liked him in Hogwarts... This will make it so much more easier, even though he doesn't want to much. "I have to do this," he told himself sternly, out loud. "I promised myself, if she didn't recognise me, I would do this..." he takes a deep breath in, and then... he jumps. The blonde man's name? Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) as I said, I made it up whilst in a very boring car journey. Please review?**


End file.
